Line of 1,000 Souls
by Dystopia
Summary: (Chapter 6 is up marking the first battle scene) Years have passed since Link saved the great Sea. Now a woman seeks out the Hero of Wind to aid her county in a war.
1. The Great Sea

Line of 1,000 Souls Chapter 1: The Great Sea  
  
The storm didn't seem to let up that night. The water turned choppy and the waves churned violently tossing the small tall ship around. The captain desperately tried to keep the ship afloat and on course toward the island just ahead. The clouds darkened with every strike of lightning and crack of thunder making the island less visible until nothing could be seen anymore. The waves became more monstrous. The small ship was torn to pieces and the captain thrown over board. The luke warm water rushed over her head and pulled her under.  
  
The young captain woke up on a beach soaking wet and surrounded by seaweed. She pulled herself to her feet and gazed at the island that very much resembled a tree. She staggered toward the entrance. She did not know what was inside but was willing to take her chances.  
Inside the tree the water was very calm but there still was a small current. She looked around at the tall grass, trees, and fireflies that surrounded her. It was indeed an enchanting forest to her. She continued her tour until she came upon a peculiar tree. The gigantic tree had what looked like a face in it. She didn't like the way the face looked. It looked at her as if it didn't trust her and wished for her to leave. She took her eyes off the tree and began to walk through the arched doorway. She was amazed to find a cauldron that looked as if it was in use but there was no one around to use it. The captain became tense and was on her guard. She walked slowly and silently around the room. She listened and looked for any movement whatsoever. Right then and there a being in the room moved and made the leaves rustle. The captain swiftly whipped out her sword from her belt and pointed the blade made of diamond at a boxy looking, brown, short being. "Mercy!", he pleaded. "Please, give me mercy." The Captain put the sword back in its rightful place. The stump-like creature stopped quivering and slowing got to its feet and began to waddle away.  
"What do you know about the Hero", the captain bitterly asked. The creature stopped dead in its tracks.  
"The Hero of Winds."  
"The Same."  
"Follow Hollo." The creature whose name was obviously Hollo walked toward the tree with the face as fast as his little nubs could take him. The captain followed closely behind. When he stopped in front of the tree the girl looked up at the face then back at Hollo with a look of confusion and curiosity.  
"What is it Hollo?" questioned the tree. At first the girl was shocked that that tree that came to life right before her very eyes.  
"She asked of the hero"  
"Hmmm. What is her name?" "My name is Paige" was all she could force herself to say. It's not everyday a tree talks back. "Paige, why do you seek the hero? I sense nothing amiss in the world today." "My reasons are my own. All I need is a boat, his location, and I'll take my leave." "Very well then the Koroks will provide you with a boat that will be waiting for you soon. The Hero was last seen sailing the sea in a red boat alongside a pirate ship. As for his exact whereabouts I'm afraid I do not know, but do not fret I'm sure you will find him soon enough. He is most likely still sailing. It has been so many long years since the hero saved this world from Gannondorf."  
  
Paige left the Forest Haven in her new boat. It wasn't as nice as her last one but it would do. It had room for only one person and it only had one sail. 'So the Hero is still alive." Paige thought to herself. 'I hope I'll be able to find him in time. What if I don't? No! Don't think like that Paige. You will find him! It's amazing to think that he saved this place when he was a little boy. I hope he'll be able to save my home. What if he couldn't help or what if he's dead or I can't find him. No I need to stop thinking about the what ifs. They get me nowhere. I need to keep my mind on what's happening now'. Paige leaned back on the boat and decided to let the wind be her guide. She gazed up at the night sky. The stars sparkled and the crescent moon shinned brightly. If only the stars sparkled at home. With that last thought she drifted off in a deep sleep.  
  
Paige awoke to the sounds of deep voices yelling. The sound seemed to be coming from all directions. She was groggy so she didn't open her eyes fast enough to see the people all around her. Small waves of water splashed onto her face, which meant she was right next to a ship. Hands began to grab her and pull her to her feet. She tried to fight them but her muscles were stiff. With every one of her movements the grasps on her tightened. She was pulled aboard the ship. By this time she was fully awake. Everyone on the ship looked very scruffy. They all smelled of saltwater and wine. Paige then realized she had been captured by pirates, when she looked up and saw a jolly roger. The pirates dragged her to the captain of the ship.  
"Captain look what we found", one of the pirates cried out in a very proud tone. The captain looked down at her after a pirate pushed her down to her knees. Paige looked up at him showing no fear and only anger.  
"Bind her hands, give me her weapon, and leave her in my den."  
"Captain, She's just a young lass is that really necessary." The captain just glared at this pirate and he new to do as he was told. The pirate then proceeded to take her sword and left her bound in the captain's den alone. 'Idiots' Paige thought to herself. She quickly grabbed the closest weapon she could find and hid it in her sleeve. It was a medium sized knife but could get a job done. The captain then walked in. He was much more clean-shaven than his crew. She smelled a little bit better but not much. He walked around the table with several maps on it while holding her sword, admiring it before sitting at the table.  
"Sit" he simply said. Paige hesitated for a little bit before taking a seat across from him "I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't killed you yet" no answer "Well in truth it's up to you whether I kill you or not" Paige still sat with cold eyes starring at him. "Where are you from?" Paige still looked forward keeping her eyes fixed on his. Meanwhile she begins to put the knife to use by slowly cutting the rope that binds her hand together. The Captain was becoming annoyed but tried to stay clam. "Let me just cut to the chase. Where did you acquire this sword? I have never seen a sword with a blade made from a diamond. It contains so much beauty and is so deadly." Paige smirked at this question.  
"You could never acquire such a sword."  
"What!" he yelled as he pounded a fist onto the table They both simultaneously rose from the table. Paige's bonds have been completely cut but she keep her hand behind her making him think that she was still bound. She swiftly threw the knife into his chest. He began to gasp for air.  
"I should have known" he slowly fell to his knees. He held the knife's handle as if was going to pull it out but was afraid of more pain that could come. Paige walked over to where he knelt and looked down on him in pity.  
"You're suffering. I should end your pain" Paige then picked up her sword and with one slice his head rolled across the floor leaving a blood trail behind it. The captain's lips slightly moved as if trying to say something then he was dead. "Now to get off this ship," Paige thought to herself. She looked around for a way out but the only way was threw the door she came in because the only window was far too small for her to fit through. 'Killing the captain was easy but that was only one person who was off guard. I don't think I can take the pirates all at once. I have to figure something out'. It didn't take long before she noticed the bombs conveniently off in the corner. She put her sword away and quickly gathered up the bombs. She began to pull the wicks out of most of them and tied the wicks together onto one bomb. 'There now all I need is to light one bomb and those idiots will go running after it and forget about me and a longer wick will give me more time to get away from the bomb before I blow myself up'. Paige proceeded to walk out of the den with the bomb and a candle. As soon as the door shut behind her the pirates began to notice her and were walking toward her. She lit the wick and threw the bomb on the upper deck. The pirates did as she planned and ran after it. She dropped the candle behind her and started a small flame behind her. She ran to the only wooden lifeboat she could find and began to untie it. The fact that the night sky was cloudy slowed her down because it was so dark. She stopped abruptly from was she was doing because of the searing pain that she felt in her left shoulder. She reached her hand back to see what was causing the pain. She could feel the warmth of her own blood. 'A knife.I've been stabbed. I let my guard down. I've made the same mistake the captain of this ship did. Will I suffer the same fate?' She then felt weak then fell into the ocean. The salted water only made the pain greater. The last thing she heard was the laughs of the pirate who had stabbed her.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think so far? I know what you're thinking, "Where's Link?" Well to answer that question. Link's appearance is in the second chapter. 


	2. Welcome to Outset

Chapter 2: Welcome to Outset  
  
Link stood at Aryll's lookout with his sister's telescope. The afternoon sun warmed his face as he looked at the people on Outset Island doing their daily chores. Mesa as always was in vegetable patch pulling weeds. Mesa always says that the weeds always grow back whenever he goes in and out of his house. Aryll had learned to carry water jugs over her head so she seemed to always be at the well. Link loved the peaceful times but he at times found himself daydreaming of adventures. He shook his head at the thought of going on adventures and told himself he gave that up a long time ago so he could spend more time with his family. He then grew tired of looking at the people in the village and began to look at the crabs on the shore.  
"What the. That's not a crab!" Link said aloud to no one in particular. He focused the telescope on the figure on the shore. He stopped looking at the body through the telescope to see it with the naked eye. He took one small step back before rushing down the ladder and darted over to the figure as fast as he could. He stopped just a few feet short of the body and walked cautiously towards it. It was a girl with brown hair. The girl looked about his age. She lay on her stomach with a knife stuck in her back and her black shirt was stained with blood. Link's hand hovered over the knife not sure if he should take it out or not but finally decided to pull it out as he did the girl did not move or make a sound. 'Is she dead' he thought to himself. 'No, she's breathing.' The looked at the knife and noticed it was a pirate knife. He immediately thought of Tetra and wondered if this girl had any relation to her and if something horrible happened to Tetra. Link picked her up, leaving the knife on the beach, and headed toward the Great Fairy. "If anyone could help her she could."  
The walk there was very easy because the bridge had been replaced. Link entered the blue room where the Great Fairy dwelt with the unconscious girl in his arms. He brought her two one of the fairies in the water. The fairy whirled around her but the wound remained.  
The great Fairy's voice then filled the room, "I'm sorry but a fairy's touch cannot heal this girl"  
"Why not?" Link yelled back. "What's wrong with her?"  
"She is alien to us and does not heal like you do."  
"What? Alien. but she looks human." The room filled with silence so he figured he would heal her the old fashioned way.  
  
=======================  
  
The sun began to set as Link came back to his home. Aryll came running up to him as he walked toward the house.  
"Big Brother where were. who's that? What happened to her? She looks hurt. Did you take her to the Great Fairy"  
"The Great Fairy didn't help her"  
"What! Why not?"  
"Where's Grandma?"  
"She's still at Rose's." Aryll stopped talking for a moment and looked at the girl's condition. "Well quick bring her inside I'll help her" Link brought this 'alien' girl into his home and Aryll wrapped her injury as Link stood by the burning fire contemplating what the Great Fairy had told him. 'What id the great fairy is wrong?' he thought to himself. 'I mean this girl can't be alien to this planet, but what id she is? Should I be cautious of her or should I be worried about what had stabbed her and if it was to come back for her. Could it be Gannondorf? No, he is a rock, sealed away in Hyrule.'  
  
==========================  
  
Paige woke up the following morning to a strange smell, in a strange bed. In fact everything in the room was strange. She felt her back where the knife had been but in place of it were bandages. Across from her was someone clothed in green sleeping in a chair. Paige stood up and right when she picked up her sword. The guy in the chair opened one eye.  
"You're finally awake" Paige put her sword away before speaking.  
"Everyone needs there sleep. Where am I?" She tried to sound strong even though she was still weak from the blood loss  
"Your on outset island. What's your name?"  
"Paige'  
"Mine is Link. Where are you from?" "My name is Paige and where I'm from is not important." Paige snapped. Paige usually wasn't that mean to people who have done nothing to her but she didn't know if she could trust him. "Do you have a boat?"  
"No I don't. Where are you going?" "You don't need to know but the sooner I get a boat the sooner I can leave you in peace." She had already taken a chance by telling the tree where she was going but she wouldn't tell him. If word got out to her home world what she was doing the enemy would find her before she ever made it to the Hero. "I think you should stay here for a while before you leave and the pirates finish you off next time." Link said with a smirk. "Pirate! How did you know?" "The knife in your back was that of a pirate's. Are you a pirate or were you just traveling with pirates." "Neither. I was captured by pirates and I managed to escape."  
  
====================  
  
About a month had passed and Paige was still on the island. She had met everyone on the island they called Outset but she spent most of her time alone. She felt depressed that she would soon have to return home and tell everyone she could not find the hero, but she would try and enjoy herself tonight. Tonight was the night of Sturgeon's birthday. The entire island was planning his party. Tables were set up outside his home with food galore. Torches were also lit because the party was after dusk. Everyone talked laughed and ate at the party while Sturgeon told stories of his youth. Everyone was having such a good time except for Paige. She felt a little bit alone or outcasted. She didn't belong here, she had her own crises at home. Link was over by the house talking with someone he called Orca. When they went into the house Paige decide to follow them and do what she does best, spy so she watched them from a window. "It's been weeks since you have practiced fencing. Let me see how rusty you are" said the old man to Link as he handed him a sword. Paige was shocked to see that Link was indeed a swordsman. He handled the blade with such skill. Paige didn't watch long. She left the window and went over to talk to Aryll. "Link knows fencing?" Paige asked right after she sat down next to Aryll.  
"Of course he does everyone knows that"  
"For how long?"  
"The Orca taught him fencing just before he set out to save the Great Sea from a great evil." "A great evil? Wait, you mean he's the hero!?"  
"Yes, you didn't know that?" Paige got up and quickly walked into the Orca's house.  
"Link! I need to talk to you." She said after the door swung open. "What is it?" "I have been searching for the hero for a long time and this whole it was you."  
"You've been looking foe me? For what?"  
"My home in great peril. We are at war. I left my country to seek you're help. Will you come to my country's aid?"  
"Where is you're country?" "The place is not of this world. I am from Mirphyte. Will you help me?" Link hesitated for a bit before agreeing, maybe this was the adventure he had been hoping for in his dreams.  
"I'm going too." Aryll chimed in.  
"No you're not." Link quickly said.  
"He's right Aryll." It's extremely dangerous and you could get killed.  
"Paige, I will not get killed. I'm old enough to take care of myself." "Aryll you have my permission to go but you'll have to talk it over with your family. Bear in mind that my country is at war and death lurks around every corner. I should let you both know I cannot guarantee a safe return home. If you do decide to go we must leave quickly."  
  
==========================  
  
"No I don't want either of you to go!" Link and Aryll's grandmother pleaded with them for hours. "How could you leave your poor old grandma again?"  
"We have to go" Link protested.  
"I don't want to let you go. I almost lost you both when Aryll was kidnapped and I don't want to go through that dilemma again."  
"I'm sorry grandma. We will return home I promise." And with those last words Link and Aryll left there home unsure of what was ahead. "Well how did it go?" Paige asked looking concerned with her arms crossed. "How long until we get to your home if we leave now." Link asked  
Paige smiled. "It will only take a minute." She then took out a small pointed rock from her pocket. It was white with black stripes in it. She then walked toward the well and began to cut at the cliff wall near it. Shadows of black and purple began to emerge from the large up in the cliff. "The doorway closes fast so we cannot go in one at a time. We'll have to go at the same time. Take my hand and whatever you do don't left go." She then extended her hand and Link and Aryll both took a tight hold of each of her hands. They all three at once began to walk toward the shadows until they we're completely consumed by them. Link began to feel dizzy. All of his senses were fading. First his hearing, then vision, smell, taste, and finally his whole body went numb. He was no longer sure if he still had a hold of Paige's hand. He only hoped he hasn't let go.  
  
======================  
  
Author's Note: Yes finally the first chapter with Link in it! Well how is that so far? I know I jumped into the problem quickly but I didn't want to bore anyone with any extra crap like all the petty stuff during the month's lapse. Please review. 


	3. Olivine, Mirphyte

Chapter 3: Olivine, Mirphyte  
  
Link could smell a sweet aroma. His vision was blurred at first but quickly focused on the field of flowers he stood on. He could feel a cool breeze blow through his blond hair. The sky was blue with little clouds and the sun shined brightly Aryll was also taking in her surrounds. She was amazed at the world she stood in.  
"To the east is Olivine" Paige said as she pointed to the city in the distance. "the largest and most protected city in Mirphyte." Paige began to head east in the direction of Olivine. Link followed closely behind. He was eager to help this place despite the danger.  
  
The three walked along the dirt road passing by several farms and small wooden houses. The walk alone took almost two hours. They stopped at the wooden gates of the round stone castle that was big enough to fit a town in. Two guards stood dressed in armor stood on each side of the gate. Paige led Link and Aryll into the castle.  
"Welcome to Olivine City!" Paige said as they walked past the various shops inside the castle. She noticed their fascination of the city so she decided to give them a quick over view of the city. "I know the place does look like a round castle from a distance but inside it looks like a town. Well, in truth it's both. The city was built this way to protect the people here from enemies. The town part, which is what we're in right now has no roof so sunlight can keep the place lit. You may have also noticed how thick the walls are. It's because inside the walls is the inside of the castle. Oh and I've almost forgotten the tower in the middle of the is the lookout tower which is where we're headed for right now."  
Link stared in astonishment at the city. It was noting he had never experienced. His thoughts drifted from the war to the exploration of the market place. There were stores everywhere selling things like food, jewelry, clothes, and there was even a blacksmith. Each of the stores were two stories with a shop on the bottom and the shop owner's home on the top.  
"Here we are, Orni Tower" Paige then proceeded through the door. There were spiral staircases, One that lead up and one that lead down. Paige chose to go down the staircase, which led them into a cavern. The cavern was dark and moist. The only sound was of their footsteps. There were many twists and turns in this cave but Paige led her two companions through easily. She knew the cave well and could walk through it if she were blind. Aryll's complaints of the long walk echoed through the cave. Paige chose to ignore the complaints and concentrated on her footsteps to take her mind off things. The cave finally ended when they walked up another spiral staircase and through another door. The room they walked into was a bright room lit by hundreds of candles and tables and on the chandlers. The room was decorated in every hue of blue imaginable with intricate yellow designs on the rug. A ways into the room was a man in with graying hair but few wrinkles on his face. He sat in a comfortable chair hunched over a table reading maps and reports.  
"Sir Adan" Paige said as she slightly bowed.  
The worried man then look up from his maps in surprise, "Paige we almost lost hope! Have you brought the hero?"  
"Yes, and he is willing to help"  
"Well, it's late and I'm sure they need their rest. A maid will show each of you to your rooms. If you need anything at all then just ask one of the maids." The king then motioned for them to leave and her went back to his work.  
"Should we not inform them of the war so they have a better understanding, Sir?" she asked before anyone left.  
"Everything will be explained to them in the morning."  
"But sir."  
"End of conversation!" The King said angrily. That was Link and Aryll cue to leave. They followed a maid who showed them to their rooms.  
"What have I missed?" Paige asked when Link and Aryll were out of sight.  
"We will discuss it in the morning, Paige" the king responded a little annoyed.  
"No I don't think we'll discuss this particular thing on your mind in the morning. Besides I've been gone for a long time and I need to know of any problems or advances."  
King Adan shook his head slightly and gave Paige a weak smile, "You know I am getting very old. My time will come soon. Then my son would be the next king" His smile then began to fade and he looked back down. "But my son is nowhere to be found. We had an argument and he left home. I fear the worst for him. I have a feeling he is dead. I have not told anyone. I don't want this getting out. It could put the town in a state of panic or worst the enemy could find out. They would be able to take Olivine a lot easier if their was no one to take my place if I died. It would be so much easier for them to take over when we're left without a leader."  
"How can he be dead? Have they recovered a body?"  
"No, no body."  
"He could still be out there. Don't lose hope." ` "I don't want to lose hope but everyday I hold less and less hope for his survival."  
  
Author's Note: Not my best chapter but they had to get into the city somehow. 


	4. The Conference

Chapter 4: The Conference  
  
Aryll awoke to the sun that shined through her yellow curtains. The room lit up with golden pigments in the sunlight. She got out of the comfortable bed. She walked around the room taking in all of the art and the table of gold with breakfast on it. The food looked to be a rendition of the food she ate home but it but it was a bit bland, but she was starving and decided to eat it anyways.  
There was a knock at the door and Aryll walked over to open the door. Paige stood with a cheery smile. "May I come in?" she asked.  
"Oh yes, of course." Aryll quickly said.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Fine." Aryll wondered what she was getting at.  
"Look I'm not good at small talk so I'll get right to the point. Today a conference between the cities in Mirphyte will be held. Each of the governors will state their situation and then we decide on our next action plan. What I'm really asking is if you're still going to fight in this war.  
"Oh course I'm still going to fight!"  
"Aryll, I'm worried about you. You don't have any experience, you don't have to fight, you could die, and yet you still insist on going."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The conference room was a large room with a long rectangular glass table. There were several people sitting around it. The King sat at the head of the table. Paige, Link, and Aryll sat near him.  
King Adan stood up as soon as everyone seated. "I'm sorry this meeting is running late but we're still waiting for word from Azurite."  
There was silence for a moment as each person kept an emotionless face. Link whispered to Paige, "What's going on?"  
"This is a meeting usually held during a crisis. Each person is here to represent his or her city in Mirphyte. There is usually one ruler, or as we call them governors, per city because it is hard for a king to keep control of each city so he must appoint a governor for each city. Of course King Adan has complete control over all the cities but this is an easier way to keep everything running smoothly."  
"This is insane!" shouted a female governor with short curly back hair from across the table. "We need to stop talking about this war and take serious action. We're losing land left and right all up north."  
"She's right!" another said as he stood from his chair. "If we don't do anything now the Cidvacs will become too strong and we won't stand a chance. I don't know about any of you but I'm not about to bow down to them"  
A castle guard then barged in on the meeting. He was out of breath and tried to talk as clearly as possible. "Sir a representative from Azurite has arrived."  
"Well, bring them in."  
"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid I can't."  
"And why not?"  
"She came here in pretty bad shape. She is now located in the hospital wing."  
"How bad of shape is she in?"  
"I doubt she'll live through the day. She has a broken leg and she was shot with an arrow in the back. By the time she made it here she was practically dead from the blood loss."  
Adan looked how in exhaustion and disbelief "You are dismissed" with that the guard quickly walked away.  
"King Adan!" a governor stood up to put in his idea. "You have heard of all of the devastation. People cannot be made with these people. We need to send more armies up north and fight for our people. We are losing cities one by one. We must put a stop to the madness."  
"Fine then. Each city gather an army and we'll move north. We're going to get our cities back!" King Adan stood up feeling confident and dismissed everyone. "Paige stay here"  
After everyone had left Paige stayed behind along with Link and Aryll.  
"Paige I want you to lead my army."  
"I'd be honored, sir"  
"I also want you to equip these two" Adan gestured toward Link and Aryll. "They will need to have the proper weapons" 


	5. Preperation

Chapter 5: Preparation  
  
The three left the castle and headed for the town. The town was very busy with people walking everywhere in a hurry. People were at the outdoor shops bartering for items. The town was filled with the sound of conversation and footsteps. People were practically running over the three. Paige seemed perfectly fine with it but Aryll was becoming annoyed. She was not used to so many people in one place.  
"Where are we going?" asked Link who was also tired of the people running into him. He merely wanted out of the town and into a large open space.  
"I know I great blacksmith and that's out first stop."  
"Then what?"  
"Well we do need transportation. Oh look there's my favorite arsenal." Paige said as she quickened her pace. Inside the place was filled with all kinds of weapons. There were swords, shields, and bows hung on the walls. Toward the back there was a man sharpening a sword on a large wheel. The sparks flew from the sword and wheel but the man didn't flinch.  
"Hard at work as usual." Paige stated in a loud voice.  
The man stopped his work and looked toward the trio. "Paige! You're back!" He set down the sword and came over to give Paige a hug. Even though his clothes were dirty from working Paige didn't mind the hug "It's so nice to see an old friend again and I see you brought friends." The blacksmith's eyes widened. "Is one of them the hero I've heard so much about?"  
"Yes, Nate he is"  
"Wow I feel so blessed to be in his presence." Nate stepped toward Link to shake his hand. "Wow I can't believe I'm meeting you."  
Link weakly smiled. His only hope was that man let go of him and fast.  
Nate let go of Link's hand and turned his attention toward Paige. "So Paige why have you come to visit me."  
"I need weapons for these two."  
"Do they have any preferences?"  
"Yes, I do." Link chimed in "I prefer a sword"  
"And the lady"  
Aryll was a little bit nervous to be put on the spot. She had never really used a weapon. What would she choose? The only thing she could do was stare blankly at Paige.  
Paige noticed her confusion and decided to choose a weapon for her. "She'll need a dagger, a bow, and arrows! "Great just let me go in the back and choose something."  
Aryll was so relieved she didn't have to choose but now she had a new problem. "Um Paige. I. I've never fired an arrow." She stuttered.  
"Don't worry I'll teach you. By the end of the day you'll be a professional archer."  
After a few minutes Nate can back out with a sword with a diamond blade just like Paige's. He also had a dagger, which also had a diamond blade. The arrows didn't have a diamond head but instead a steel head. "Here were are. Some of my finest weapons." Nate said proudly as he handed the weapons to Link and Aryll.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thereafter Paige led the two out of the town. Both were relieved to be out of the busy streets. They then entered a stable. Inside the stable were several horse- like animals with long legs and tails.  
"These are Atlees." Paige said as she pointed to one of the creatures. You many each chose one. I would recommend choosing wisely because you will ride them during battle.  
"Aww, look at this one." Aryll squealed as she ran toward a small Altee.  
"Aryll I don't think that one would be a wise choice considering that one is still a baby." "Hey, Paige are you not going to pick one?" Link questioned.  
"I don't need to pick I already have one that I wouldn't give up for the world. Now hurry and choose one. We don't have all day because I need to teach you both how to ride one."  
"It can't be too hard."  
"You'd be surprised."  
Link ended up choosing a brownish gold one while Aryll chose a white one. They left with their new creatures and walked farther out into the country until they came to a plot of land with a small house on it. The ground was covered in lush green grass without any crops. The only thing out on the field was a gray atlee grazing on the grass.  
"Link, Aryll welcome to my home." Paige stood by the gray atlee stroking its neck. "This is my atlee, Marie. Now I'm going to show you how to ride your Atlee." Paige gracefully climbed up on her Atlee. "Now I want both of you to get on your Atlee." "It didn't take Link very long to get on his Atlee but Aryll was another story. She wasn't a tall as Link so it was much harder for her to get on. Link couldn't help but to smile at his sister who was having so much trouble. He eventually got tired of seeing her having so much trouble so he got off his Atlee and lifted her up onto her own. Paige continued to give them tips on riding the creatures. When Link was up on the Atlee he couldn't get over the fact of how high he was off the ground. The Atlees were so fast as well. The creatures were the fastest animals he had ever encountered. He felt as if he could make a lap around the entire continent in on day while riding his Atlee. 


	6. A Battle Begins

Chapter 6: A Battle begins  
  
"Today is it." Link thought to himself as he and he Atlee walked among an army. "Today is the day I've spent so much preparation for. It will be the first battle I'll assist in this war." Link couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He had never fount in a war alongside an army. He was used to doing the fighting on his own. He looked beside him at Aryll. She looked so brave and yet her silence suggested fear.  
"We make camp here." Paige shouted as she got off her gray Atlee. Everyone started to rush around setting up tents while others sat and rested for a bit.  
It was now night and the moon lit up the sky. Half of the army slept while the other stayed awake to keep guard. No chances were to be taken and they must always be ready. The war was constantly buzzing in Link's head. He looked at his sleeping sister in a tent. She looked so innocent. Regret began to form in his head. He didn't regret coming here but he did regret allowing his sister to come. She has never seen death, how would she react to this war. He then looked at Paige who stood up straight looking into the trees that surrounded them without showing a bit of fear. "She doesn't seem the slightest bit scared. How can she keep her sanity like this?" Link thought to himself. Link quickly grew tired of the silence and decided to break it.  
"So where is our destination again?"  
Paige glanced at Link then back into the forest. "We are going to the city of Lata.  
Link didn't like how she spoke to him by looking into the woods instead of at him. To him it seemed as if she was talking to a tree rather than him. "Where is Lata at?"  
"Lata is a city in Cidvac. We are hoping to capture it and expand our border. I only hope that our other armies succeed in getting our captured cities back."  
"What happens if we fail?"  
"We won't fail." Paige was annoyed by that last question and she decided their conversation was over by walking to a different post to keep watch.  
When the morning came the army packed up everything and headed toward Lata. They arrived on the outskirts of Lata and prepared for the raid. Paige quickly prepped everyone as the got their weaponry together. "Alright people." Paige said as she paced back and fourth looking at the army. "We're going to have to use the environment against them. Archers will be in the trees. We'll move in unnoticed and attack all at once catching them off guard. Remember this is war, show no mercy." Aryll was one of the archers so she would be up in a tree and hopefully safer up there. Link and Paige were ground troops. The archers climbed the trees all according to plan and the rest quietly closed in one the enemy. Once they were close enough Paige gave the signal to attack and a bloody war was waged. The entire army rushed into the city killing all who were Cidvacan who were easily identified by their brown attire. Link ran through slicing heads off people and stabbing others. Aryll sat in a tree shooting arrows. She shot at the enemies of those in need. As she was scanning the ground she saw that Link was having a hard time with one guy. She pulled the arrow back, aimed, and the arrow flew right into his chest. She smiled happily with her aim. Paige fought by using her sword and shield as a weapon. She would use her sword to fight and if that didn't kill fast enough she would hit her opponent with her shield. As Link was fighting he found it wasn't that hard but that's mainly because he known how to handle a sword since he was young and he saved his homeland with it but one enemy did pose a little problem for him. The enemy was hacking wilding at Link and his moves where hard to predict. Link managed to block all of his attacks with his shield but he needed to think of something because he wouldn't be able to block forever. As he was blocking an arrow went right into his shoulder and his attacks became weaker and he fell to his knees. Link looked back to see that it was Aryll shot the arrow. Link smiled at his sister then his smile faded, as he looked at the man still alive with the arrow in his. Link decided to be humane and put him out his misery by stabbing him through the heart with his sword. "Fall back!" was what Link could her in the distance. It was Paige's voice he could recognize it anywhere. Link then looked at the clashing armies. He had been so focused in staying alive he failed to notice that the Mirphyte numbers were diminishing. He and the army began to retreat but were stopped as the ground began to rumble. Link looked to see a large army emerge from the forest ridding Atlees. They carried a blue and yellow flag with the Mirphyte symbol and were clad in green. The Mirphyte army cheered as this new army emerged to help them. They defeated the Cidvac army with ease.  
  
Author's Note: I want everyone to be brutal with the reviews on this chapter so I can hopefully become better at writing battle scenes. This is actually my first battle scene I have ever written as you might have noticed. I am getting very behind on posting these chapters. I mean I have ten already written and I only have 6 posted. I am so lazy. 


	7. After the Bloodshed

Chapter 7: After the Bloodshed  
  
The Mirphyte flag was raised on the highest tower in the small city. It's colors blue and gold glinting in the sunlight but not all was good in the city. Hundreds lay dead. The ground was stained in blood. The worst was the horrible screams from the wounded.  
Paige sat by the Cleave River's edge and washed the blood from her sword and hands.  
"Hello, Paige long time no see."  
Paige slowly turned around to see a tall man her age standing behind her with his arms crossed. His shadow loomed over her. He had dark hair and brown eyes. His clothes were green and brown to blend in with the surroundings except for a Mirphyte symbol sewn into his sleeve unlike the cidvac uniforms, which were completely brown. No doubt about it he must lead the army that came to help them. He had the stance of a leader but who was he. He seemed to know her.  
"Don't you remember me Paige? I'm Peter."  
"Peter, the Prince of Mirphyte? No wait you're supposed to be dead."  
"You thought I was dead!" Peter said with a chuckle. "Paige you don't have much faith in me."  
Paige did feel a little silly for believing he was dead. She knew that as a child he was given training in how to fight and survive. "So now you're heading an army." Paige said as she stood up and returned her sword to its case on her belt. "I doubt you're father approves of this."  
Peter looked down at his feet and began to slowly walk back to where both armies were. "He wouldn't approve"  
"So is that why you left Olivine?" Paige walked alongside Peter back toward his destination.  
"He told me that he didn't want to risk losing me but you know me."  
"Yes I do. You can't stand doing nothing. So how did you muster up an army that would allow you to fight?"  
"I ask myself that question too. We're basically made up of men and women that want to fight our own way and not take orders from the king."  
  
Aryll ran back and fourth from one wounded solider to another. They were all in so much pain, some less than others. She wasn't even sure if some would live to see dawn. She tried to wrap many of the wounds but they were running low on bandages and other medical supplies. Many asked if they were going to die. Aryll hated this question the most. At times she wished she were deaf so she wouldn't be able to hear that question. It was especially hard to answer when she knew they were going to die because of the amount of blood loss. What she would give for an elixir right now like what they had back at home. As she was tending to a wound she saw Paige talking to some guy. She thought now would be a good time to inform her of the lack of medical supplies. So she hurried over to Paige. "Paige were are at a serious lose of medical supplies. If we don't get any soon many of the wounded will bleed out and die."  
Paige bit her lower lip and thought for a moment. That's when Peter piped in.  
"There is a town very close to here. We can send someone there to get supplies but it's close to the border and whoever goes will have to be weary of any Civacan solider."  
"Link, Link is strong enough to make the trip. but I don't think he'll know the way."  
"So I'll send one of my men with him that can show him."  
"Then it's settled."  
  
"What!? Why do I have to go" Link protested to Paige's command.  
"Because you are the strongest one that can make the trip in one piece and I know you'll return alive." Paige calmly said. It was now dark and they were outside with three Atlees ready to go and one of Peter's men.  
"But don't you think I should stay here just in case this place gets attacked again."  
"Don't worry we'll be fine. Now go!"  
"Fine I'll go" Link sighed as he got on his Atlee and rode off.  
"Hurry back!" Paige called out to Link and his guide.  
"Yeah, yeah" Link mumbled under his breath.  
  
Author's note: Sometimes I ask myself why I keep writing this story. Then I remember. It's because I don't like to leave things unfinished and I want to know what happens in the end. I know it's sad the end has no plan. I don't know who will win, live, die, or anything in-between. 


	8. Through the Soldier's Eyes

Chapter 8: Through the Soldier's Eyes  
  
I remember it just as if it was yesterday. I remember that terrible day. It was my birthday. I turned 16 years old. A solider came to my house for two reasons. I knew one of them but the second I was unprepared for. I woke up bright eyed. I lived my day just as I usually do until he came. He came to my door standing straight, head shaven, and with a gloomy face. He knocked on the door. My mother answered and he gave her a letter. She read the letter then broke into tears. It was my brother. he died in the war. My jaw dropped and the news hit me like a knife to my heart. I couldn't speak. Then this man asked to see me. It was enough to give us word of my brother's death but to tell me I now had to fight in the war. My mother was furious.  
"I have already lost a son to this war and now my second son must fight!" she yelled as tears streamed down from her face. After that we did nothing but morn until I left. Before I left my mother told me how proud she was of me then I was sweep away to learn to fight. It didn't seem I got enough training but before I knew it I was headed off to a battle. While I rode my Atlee to where the battle was taking place I though I was in a dream. Everything seemed so unreal. Here I am riding off to a battle to my death under the command of Paige Rellis. They say she is the best and is an ex spy.  
When we got to Lata the Battle of Lata began. I was armed with only a sword. The smell of blood filled the air. Many had already fallen, some dead and others lying on the ground screaming for help. I defended myself as well as I could but it wasn't good enough. I heard an arrow fly past my ear and I thought how lucky I was that I missed that but when I turned to see who shot the arrow they had already shot a second that hit me in the arm. I fell to the ground. I just lay there covered in blood, some my own and some not, unsure of what to do. The last I heard of the battle were screams, the clashing of swords, and arrows whizzing through the air then nothing.  
I opened my eyes to see a girl's face looking down at me. She had blue eyes, golden hair, and the sunlight surrounded her face. I thought I had died and she was an angel. I soon realized I was not dead and I was not dreaming when I tried to get up and my arm still hurt from where the arrow went in. She told me to lay back down as she wrapped my wound then to get some rest. Alive I thought. I made it through my first battle.  
  
Author's note: Short chapter I know. I'm at a writer's block in the story so I wrote this thing, which just goes more into the first battle. Not my favorite chapter. 


End file.
